Reencuentro
by rociosvalero1999
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Belle recordase y supiese que Hook le ha clavado su garfio a Rumple?
1. Recuperación

**_Es mi primer FanFic, no se que os parecerá. La historia llevaba tiempo rondándome por la cabeza, y me dio el otro día por escribirla._**

**_Once Upon A Time no me pertenece, sino a ABC (por desgracia)._**

**_Contiene contenido de las Promos y Sneak Peeks del episodio 2x15 The Queen Is Dead. Rumbelle forever :D_**

_Sangre. Olía a sangre. Veía sangre. Pero no una sangre cualquiera. No, era la sangre de su amor verdadero, al lado del cual había un Hook muy desmejorado. Rumplestiltskin estaba tirado en el suelo de un apartamento extraño para ella luchando contra la muerte, mientras que un hombre que no conocía, pero le resultaba vagamente familiar, trataba de parar la hemorragia y llamar a la ambulancia._

-¡Rumplestiltskin!

Belle se despertó gritando. Las 23.45. No importaba .Ya recordaba. Recordaba todo lo que había pasado, todo sobre su Rumple…

_Rumple. _¡Rumple! Si el sueño no mentía, estaba sangrando, al borde de la muerte, en algún lugar que ella no conocía. Tenía que encontrarlo.

-¡Dr. Whale! ¡Dr. Whale! ¡Dr. Whale! ¡Dr. Wh…!

¡Pum! Se dio de pleno contra el hombre que sería su salvación.

-¡Dr. Whale!

-Belle, ¿que haces fuera de la cama? Tienes que repos…

-¿Dónde está Mr. Gold?- Le interrumpió impaciente.

-N-no, no lo sé, pero…- El doctor no sabía que decir.

-¡Dime dónde está Rumplestiltskin!- Gritó Belle, de nuevo impaciente.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó el doctor cuando oyó decir el nombre del Ser Oscuro- Belle, ¿recuerdas?- Su tono de voz denotaba sorpresa y entusiasmo

-Si, no se como- Dijo la aludida intranquila-. Pero dime ¿Y Rumplestiltskin?- Preguntó a punto de estallar.

-Te he dicho que no lo se. Ve a preguntarle a Snow o a Emma, seguro que ellas sab…

Pero Belle ya no estaba en el hospital.

Aún con la bata de hospital y descalza, Belle iba corriendo por la ciudad buscando el edificio del apartamento de los Charming.

-¡Snow! ¡David! ¡Emma! ¡Henry! ¡Abridme la puerta! ¡Soy yo, Belle!

Pero nadie abría la puerta. _Habrán salido_ –Se dijo Belle- _Pero, ¿a quién más puede preguntar que sepa dónde puede estar?_

-¡Ruby!-Gritó cuando se dio cuenta.

La chica-lobo iba a salvarle la vida. Bajó los escalones corriendo y se fue directa a _Granny´s. _Allí estaba la chica-loba, con su correspondiente jersey rojo, que se quedó anonadada cuando vio entrar a la joven princesa por la puerta del establecimiento.

-Belle, ¿qué haces fuera de la cama del hospital? Necesitas reposo, ya lo sab…

-¡Necesito tu ayuda Ruby!

- Lo que sea, pero ¿Qué haces fuera del hospital? Podrías haberme llamado…-Intentando que llevársela cogiéndola del brazo.

Ésta se desprendió de él y preguntó muy seria:

-¿Dónde está Rumplestiltskin? ¿Dónde está, Ruby?

- Belle- dijo sorprendida al igual que el doctor-, ¿cómo es posible que rec...?

-¡NO LO SE!-Gritó, desesperada- Dime dónde está.

- Emmm- empezó la loba intentando ordenar sus ideas-. Se fue de la ciudad con Emma y Henry hace unos días. Iba a buscar a su hijo o algo así…

-¿Tienes el número de Emma?-Preguntó nerviosa.

- Si, claro. Aquí tienes.

* * *

El teléfono de Emma empezó a sonar.

-Que oportuno…

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto su hijo, cogido de la mano de su abuelo, casi llorando.

-Ruby –Respondió la rubia y descolgó- Ruby cielo, ahora no es el momento estoy ocup…

-_¿Emma? ¡Emma, soy Belle!_

-¿Belle?- El Ser Oscuro se incorporó al oír el nombre de Belle. _Su Belle._ _Su querida Belle_- Belle, ¿que ocurre?

-_Déjame hablar con Mr. Gold, Emma_.

-Bueno, digamos que, no está presentable –dijo la rubia mirando la sangre que había alrededor de la herida del Ser Oscuro.

-_¡Déjame hablar con Rumplestiltskin!_

La princesa gritó tanto que todos en el apartamento la oyeron.

-D-déjame hablar c-con ella- dijo Gold, alargando la mano para coger el móvil. Si su Belle recordaba, él tenía que hablar con ella.

-¡Ni hablar! Estás muy débil, papá- dijo su hijo, preocupado.

-P-por favor, Bae. D-déjame hablar con ella –Repitió su padre, ansioso por hablar con ella

El interpelado miró a Emma, quién entregó su teléfono al dueño de la ciudad.

-Belle…

* * *

-¡Rumple!- Gritó la princesa, eufórica. Por fin, después de una hora buscándole, al fin puede hablar con él- ¡Ya recuerdo, Rumple!

- _Me he dado cuenta, querida_- Por el sonido de su voz, debía estar sonriendo-._ ¿Cómo ha sido?_

-No lo se…- Después de que 3 personas se lo preguntaran, se hizo la pegunta _¿Cómo ha sido? _Sonrió al notar que en sus pensamientos se oyó con la voz del Ser Oscuro, tal y cómo él la acababa de pronunciar- Sólo se que me desperté recordando todo.

-_Bueno, tendremos tiempo de hacer conjeturas cuando llegue a casa- _notó de nuevo que estaba sonriendo. Debía de entusiasmarle volver a Storybrooke. Volver con Belle…

-¿Cuando será? ¿Pronto?- Preguntó, emocionada.

-_No creo, querida. Voy a tener que pasar un tiempo en Nueva York, a mi pesar._- Esta vez, notó la tristeza en su voz.

-No importa. Recuerda: _Estaré esperando aquí cuando vuelvas._

Oyó lo que debían ser risas, un poco débiles, al escuchar sus palabras. Las mismas que ella le dijo antes de… No, no iba a pensar en ello.

-_Te llamaré cuando sepa el tiempo que debo quedarme y cuando vaya a volver. ¿Trato?_

_-_ Trato- Dijo Belle con una sonrisa en la cara-. Te amo.

-Oh, Belle. Yo también a ti.- Y colgó.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Belle sostenía el móvil de Ruby en la mano aún, pero enseguida lo soltó y empezó a saltar por todo _Granny´s._

-¡Rumple vuelve! ¡Rumple vuelve! ¡Rumple vuelve!

-Belle, Belle, tranquilízate- dijo Ruby cuando recogió su móvil del suelo-. Vamos al hospital recogemos tus cosas y te llevamos a tu casa.

-¡No! Quiero ir a casa de Rumple- Dijo la interpelada haciendo un puchero como una niña de 3 años que le quitan su juguete.

-Está bien, está bien- Dijo Ruby-. Pero primero al hospital a ponerte mona y coger tu ropa.

-¡De acuerdo!

Cogió su abrigo y uno extra para la princesa y se fueron al hospital.

* * *

Enseguida se arrepintió de lo que había hecho. Debería haber dejado que ella colgase. Posiblemente se sintiese mal. ¡Pero que decía! Conociéndola seguro que estaba rebosando energía y emocionada. _Su Belle_. Recordaba. Posiblemente el estaría también dando pequeños saltitos si no fuese por su pierna mala y la herida que rebosaba sangre en su pecho.

Le devolvió el móvil a Emma y ésta la miró con ojos interrogantes.

-N-no pasa nada. Ella s-solo quería saber c-cómo estoy- Se dio cuenta de que su tartamudez había vuelto después de terminar de hablar con Belle.

-¿Y para eso llama? ¿No podía esperar a que volvieses?- Preguntó su hijo con cierta amargura al ver a su padre con menos fuerzas que antes.

-No lo entiendes, papá- Intervino Henry- Tal vez no lo hayas oído cuando gritabas a mamá que tapara la hemorragia, pero Belle es el amor verdadero de Mr. Gold.

-¿Es eso cierto, papá?

-Claro que si. Y no podía esperar porque acaba de recuperar la memoria- Volvió a intervenir Henry, pareciéndole todo muy obvio.

-¿Tan pronto te olvidaste de mamá? ¿O acaso es que nunca la quisiste?

Fue un golpe bajo. Rumplestiltskin hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Claro que amé a tu madre, Bae. Pero…- Se detuvo antes de desvelarle la verdad-. Ves al pirata que está ahora tendido en el suelo, muerto y ves eso, un pirata muerto. Yo veo al hombre que me arrebató a mi esposa mucho tiempo atrás- Volvió a detenerse ante la cara de asombro de su hijo-. Bae, lo siento mucho. Te debí decir la verdad. Tu madre se fue con ese bastardo, no sólo porque lo amase, sino porque yo no fui capaz de luchar por ella. Años más tarde me encontré con ella y me dijo, entre otras cosas de menor importancia, que nunca me había amado. Yo, desencajado por los celos que le tenia a ese pirata por haberse ganado a mi esposa más que yo, yo…- No sabía como continuar. Las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas-. Yo la maté Baelfire. Yo le arranqué el corazón y más tarde le quité a ese hombre su mano.

-¿Tú la mataste?

-Sí. Y debo reconocer que en ese momento no me arrepentí. Yo era feliz sólo por tener…- Enmudeció.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué tenías?

-Una habichuela mágica. Una habichuela que me permitiría viajar entre mundos. Una habichuela que me llevaría de nuevo a tu lado.

Silencio. Silencio incómodo. El Ser Oscuro ya podía ver como su hijo se marchaba y le dejaba de nuevo. Pero no fue así.

-Papá, ¿en serio hiciste eso por mi?- Preguntó su hijo abrazándolo con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.

-¿N-no estás e-enfadado?- preguntó Rumplestiltskin sorprendido, maldiciéndose de nuevo por su tartamudez.

-¿Cómo iba estarlo, papá?

-Y-yo... n-no se.

-Siento interrumpir- intervino Emma- pero la ambulancia ya está aquí.

-Cierto, vamos.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado :D


	2. Regreso

La alarma sonó. Las 7.05. Belle llevaba 3 días levantándose a esa hora para ir a Granny´s y esperar una llamada de Rumple.

Se fue a ducharse. El baño de casa de Mr. Gold era enorme. Le encantaba sentir el agua en su cara. Cuando terminó, se puso un vestido blanco que le llegaba por las rodillas y unos tacones negros. Se secó el pelo, cogió el abrigo y el bolso y fue a Granny´s.

Allí le esperaba Ruby, como siempre. Pero no estaba sola. Snow y David estaban con ella.

-¡Belle!- Gritó la princesa cuando la vio pasar la puerta. Fue corriendo a su lado y le dio un abrazo que casi le deja sin respiración.

-Hola, Snow. Cuánto tiempo- Dijo Belle cuando la princesa le soltó-. Hola, David- Dijo volviéndose hacia el príncipe.

-Hola Belle- Dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa-. Supongo que querrás saber por qué no estábamos la noche pasada en casa.

-Sí, me lo he estado preguntando, pero no le di mucha importancia.

-Descubrimos que Regina y Cora querían robar la daga de Rumplestiltskin para hacerse con su poder y matar a quién ellas quisiesen- Belle y Snow dieron un respingo. Ambas sabían a quién iban a asesinar primero.- Enseguida nos pusimos en marcha en busca de ese par de… brujas. Las encontramos en la torre del reloj con Johanna…

-¿Quién es Johanna?

-Es una de mis criadas en FairyTaleLand- intervino Snow, algo triste-. La quería muchísimo.

-Exacto. Johanna intentaba quitarles la daga cuando llegamos. Nosotros fuimos más rápidos y conseguimos quitarles la daga. Pero ellas…- Se detuvo. Belle imaginaba por qué- Ellas le quitaron el corazón a Johanna. Regina quería que le diésemos la daga y ella nos daría el corazón de Johanna- _Un trato, como su maestro le enseñó _pensó Belle, algo apenada-. Pero Cora no nos dejó tiempo para negociar.

-Cora mató a Johanna- Intervino Snow, con lágrimas en los ojos-. Pero en ese momento Regina se dio cuenta de lo que yo le había estado diciendo. Cora sólo la quería para hacerse con la daga. Entonces hizo lo que ella consideró correcto. Se acercó a su madre y le dijo: _Por Daniel_- Belle no necesitaba que le explicasen quien era Daniel-. Y le arrancó el corazón a su propia madre.

-¡Oh!

-Pidió perdón por todo el daño que había causado y se fue- Prosiguió David-. No sabemos dónde está, pero confiamos en que no vuelva a causar más daño.

- Bueno- intervino Ruby, que había estado callada todo el rato-. ¿Vais a decirle por qué estáis aquí o se lo digo yo?

-A eso íbamos, Ruby- contestó la princesa-. Belle, necesitamos un sitio dónde guardar la daga. ¿Serías tan amable de guardarla tú?

-¿Y-yo?- Preguntó Belle, sorprendida, entusiasmada y, a la vez, temerosa- ¿Estáis seguros?

-Completamente –Respondieron los 3 a la vez.

-Esto… No me pasará nada, ¿no?

-¡Claro que no! La hemos tenido nosotros estos días y seguimos igual –Respondió Snow.

-Entonces vale.

-Bien, vamos a casa y te la traemos- Dijo Snow, cogiendo a su marido de la mano y arrastrándolo fuera del local.

Belle se quedó en el sitio. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? De repente, iba a tener la daga de Rumple en sus manos. ¿Cómo iba a protegerla si trataban de robarla? No tenía ni idea. El tono del móvil de Ruby la sacó de sus pensamientos…

* * *

-¿Cuándo podrá salir mi padre del hospital?

-Los médicos dicen en una semana –Respondió la enfermera por fin. Llevaba 3 días haciendo esa pregunta y nadie la contestaba. A él no le importaba, pero su padre quería hablar con Belle.

_Belle._ ¿Como sería esa mujer? Debía admitir que estaba nervioso por conocer a la novia de su padre.

-¿Qué han dicho?- La voz de Emma le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Una semana- respondió con indiferencia.

-¡Bien!- se oyó decir a Henry por detrás- ¡Hay que decírselo al abuelo! ¡Tiene que llamar a Belle!

-Ya vamos, chico –dijo la rubia acercándose.

Llegaron a la habitación 665. Abrieron la puerta y vieron a un Rumplestiltskin de pie, nervioso, mirando el reloj cada dos minutos.

-¿Qué han dicho?-Preguntó de repente.

-Esto… una semana –Respondió Emma.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Rumplestiltskin. Emma asintió. Por fin podía llamar a Belle- Dame el móvil.

-Al menos siéntate en la cama, papá. Los médicos dicen que no debes estar mucho tiempo de pie.

-¿Si lo hago me das el móvil?-Preguntó con resignación a Emma.

-Si, claro.

Anda lentamente al sillón que hay al lado de la cama de hospital y tiende la mano para que la rubia le de el móvil. Ésta se lo da y marca.

* * *

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Belle abruptamente.

-Emma –Respondió indiferentemente la loba.

-¡Es Rumple! ¡Dame el móvil!

-Vale, vale. Tranquila- Respondió Ruby tendiéndole el móvil a la princesa.

-¿Diga?

-_Belle…_

-¡Rumple! ¿Te han dicho ya cuándo vuelves?

-_Si, me lo acaban de confirmar. Estaré preparado dentro de una semana._-Dijo con entusiasmo el Ser Oscuro. Se le notaba contento.

-¡Es genial! Sólo una semana.

-_¿Ha pasado algo interesante estos días, querida?_- Preguntó con indiferencia.

-Esto… Regina ha- Se detuvo. ¿Debía contárselo?

_-¿Qué ha hecho Regina?-_ Preguntó de repente Rumplestiltskin, interesado.

-Mmmm… Ha matado a Cora –Lo soltó rápidamente, expulsando todo el aire que sin querer estaba reteniendo.

_-¿¡Qué que?!_

-Lo que has oído –Respondió Belle, algo intimidada por el tono de su voz-. Según Snow, se ha dado cuenta que su madre solo la utilizaba para conseguir la daga… -Enmudeció. Se le había escapado lo de la daga. ¿Cómo podía ser tan despistada?

-_¿L-la d-daga? ¿M-mi d-daga?_ -Se le notaba asustado.

-Sí. Pero tranquilo. La daga la tienen los Charming y me han dicho…-¿Cómo se lo iba a decir?- Me han dicho que debía guardarla yo.

Se escuchó un suspiro de alivio.

-_Belle, si no quieres no tienes por qué, ya lo sabes._

-No, si que quiero. Esto… no quiero que te hagan daño. Y, además, sólo la tengo que guardar una semana –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-_Lo se. Tengo ganas de volver, Belle-_ su voz se quiebra al final de la frase.

-Oh Rumple… Yo también quiero que vuelvas. Tranquilo, la semana pasará rápido, ya lo verás.

-_Eso espero. Te amo._

-Y yo también a ti. –Ésta vez, fue ella quién colgó.

* * *

_La daga. _La daga que tantos problemas le había causado. La daga que protegió a toda costa. Y ahora estaba en manos de Belle. _Su Belle._

-¿Qué ocurre con la daga, papá?

-Nada, ahora está en manos de Belle. –Respondió, aliviado.

-¿Qué daga? –Intervino Emma.

- Es una daga que controla todo lo que hace mi padre.

-¿Y la dejaste en Storybrooke sin ningún tipo de protección?-Dijo Emma, angustiada.

-Sólo Belle sabía donde la guardaba. Por si acaso le dejé un mapa muy complicado de descifrar escondido en la biblioteca. No se como…

-¡Obvio!-Exclamó Henry. Todos le miraron, interrogantes- ¿No? Si Hook es un pirata, sabe descifrar mapas y, si quería su venganza, ayudaría a mi madre y Cora, ¿no?

Se quedaron sorprendidos. ¿Cómo no lo habían pensado?

-Muy bien, Henry –Dijo su abuelo-. Te viene de familia.

Todos empezaron a reír.

* * *

Ya estaba. Como había dicho Belle, la semana se les pasó volando a ambos. Cuando Belle se quiso dar cuenta, ya habían pasado 7 días y estaba recibiendo una llamada de Rumple diciéndole que ya estaban en el aeropuerto y que llegarían a última hora.

Belle estaba emocionada. Había estado toda la semana preparando una mini-fiesta a Rumple y compañía. Apenas era un cartel y unos refrescos, pero ella sabía que sólo el detalle le encantaría a Rumple. Éste no le había dejado acercarse a la línea, así que decidió hacerla en su casa.

La daga seguía guardada debajo de la cama de Mr. Gold, dónde ella había estado durmiendo esos días.

La fiesta estaba preparada en el salón. Las 20.15. No tardarían en llegar. Fue a Granny´s para coger unos refrescos. Llegó a casa a las 21.30. Le había llevado más de lo que quería. Fue a darse una ducha y a prepararse. Terminó a las 22.15. Deberían de estar a punto de llegar. Se acurrucó en el sofá y, aburrida, encendió la tele. Ponían _Perdidos_. Genial. Le encantaba esa serie. La chica embarazada, Claire, le parecía muy agradable y pronto se convirtió en su personaje favorito.

Poco a poco, se le cerraron los párpados. Eran las 23.25.

* * *

_¿Por qué tarda tanto en salir el avión? _Pensó Mr. Gold, impaciente. Debía de haber salido hace 2 horas. Un fallo técnico en el avión, decían las voces de los altavoces. Pero era imposible. Nada tardaba 2 horas en repararse. Otra voz procedente del altavoz dijo:

''_Pasajeros del vuelo RC1961 con destino Aeropuerto Internacional de Logan, su vuelo ha sido aplazado hasta mañana a las 6.30''_

-¡Imposible! –Gritó desesperado el Ser Oscuro.

-Papá, cálmate…

-¡No quiero calmarme! ¡Llevo una semana en ese hospital, y cuando consigo salir de allí, encuentro que no puedo salir hasta la mañana siguiente!

-Estamos igual de cabreados, Gold, pero no podemos hacer nada, salvo esperar.

-Mamá tiene razón, abuelo. Además podemos dormir aquí.

-Está bien. Tienes razón –Dijo más calmado-. Pero no pienso estar toda la noche en vela. Espero que esas voces me despierten media hora antes.

-Si no, lo haremos nosotros, abuelo.

* * *

-Abuelo… ¡Abuelo, despierta!

Se oyó un gruñido y el Ser Oscuro despertó.

-¿Mmmm? ¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó, aún adormilado.

-Las 6, papá. Hay que irse ya, el avión sale en media hora.

Entonces se dio cuenta.

-¡Belle! ¿Habéis llamado a Belle?

-Sí, pero no nos coge el teléfono –Dijo Emma, avergonzada-. Hemos llamado a Ruby también, pero dice que no sabe donde está.

-¡Estará desesperada!

-Abuelo, si no coge el teléfono será porque está dormida.

-Ya, pero…

''_Pasajeros del vuelo RC1961 con destino Aeropuerto Internacional de Logan, su vuelo está apuno de salir''_

-Venga, papá, que vamos a perder el avión.

* * *

Al fondo del paisaje, Henry divisó una señal.

-¡Ahí, ahí! –Gritó el joven príncipe- ¡_Welcome to Storybrooke!_

Los demás ocupantes del coche se fijaron más.

-¡Es cierto! –Exclamó el Ser Oscuro, haciendo que su hijo y Emma pegasen un bote en sus asientos.

Emma, al ver que empezaba a acelerar, exclamó:

-¡Gold, detente! –Pero éste no le hacia caso –Se que estás nervioso, pero si aceleras tanto nos vas a matar.

El Ser Oscuro se percató de las palabras de la rubia y bajó la velocidad.

-Pero lo primero que vamos a hacer es ir a mi casa -Murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que todos le oyesen.


	3. En casa

Se oyó el sonido de unas llaves abriendo una puerta. Belle despertó. ¡Mierda! Se había quedado dormida esperando a Rumple. Miró el reloj. Las 7.30. ¡Era imposible! Rumple le dijo que el vuelo salía a las 21.30. ¿Por qué llegaba a esa hora? Bueno, ¿qué más da? Rumple estaba de vuelta. Se arregló el vestido, se alisó el pelo y preparó su mejor sonrisa. Todo eso en los 5 segundos que tardaron en abrir la puerta.

-¿Belle? –Dijo Rumple nada más entrar. Se quedó paralizado cuándo la vio tan sonriente y tan hermosa.

Cuando ella le vio, se le iluminaron los ojos y corrió hacia él. Le miró un momento a los ojos y le besó.

Él, que tanto la había extrañado, que tanto había sufrido al ver como ella se olvidaba de quien era… Ahora él podía abrazarla y besarla y que ella le respondiese con el mismo amor.

Cuando se separaron, no lo hicieron a propósito, sino que a ambos les faltaba el aire. Jadeantes, se miraron a los ojos y dijeron a la vez:

-Te amo –Se rieron y se volvieron a besar. No con la misma intensidad, pero sí con el mismo amor.

Cuando se volvieron a separar, se abrazaron. El abrazo duró hasta que una voz detrás de ellos se aclaró la garganta.

-Creo… -Dijo una voz desconocida para Belle- que deberías presentarme a tu novia… papá.

Belle se quedó sin habla. _¿Papá?_ ¿Él era Baelfire?

-Claro, Bae –Dijo Rumplestiltskin-. Bae, Belle. Belle, Bae.

Se acercó a la puerta, extrañada. No se encontró con lo que esperaba. Reconocía que esperaba un niño poco mayor que Henry, pero se encontró con un hombre de unos 5 años más que ella. -Un placer, Belle –Dijo el hombre, extendiendo la mano.

-El placer es mío, Baelfire –Dijo ella apretando la mano.

-Llámame Bae –Dijo con una sonrisa-. O Neal, como prefieras.

-Está bien, Bae.

-¡Hola Belle! –Gritó Henry, que apareció por detrás del hijo del Ser Oscuro, seguido de su madre.

-Hola, Henry –Le dijo con una sonrisa. Se volvió hacia la rubia-. Emma.

-Belle –Dijo ésta con una sonrisa, asintiendo.

-Bueno, querida –Intervino Rumplestiltskin -. ¿No tienes algo que me pertenece?

-¿Mmmm? ¡Ah! ¡Si! –Dijo la princesa, recordando- Sígueme.

Le guió hasta la habitación, cogió la daga y se la entregó.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó, al ver su cara extrañada.

- Creo recordar que cuando me fui, dejé la cama hecha.

Belle enrojeció. No se lo había dicho.

-Esto…He estado… Durmiendo aquí. No te importa, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, Belle –Dijo con una sonrisa-. Es más, me encanta. Mi casa es tu casa.

-Que alivio. Es que no podía quedarme yo sola en el piso de la biblioteca, tan vacío…

-Te he dicho que no me importa, tranquila –Le dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un ligero beso en el cuello, haciendo que la princesa soltara una risita-. Además, me encantaría que lo siguieses haciendo.

Sacudió la cabeza, pareciéndole obvio que así iba a ser y le pega un pequeño empujón para que se alejase. Él hace una mueca de dolor.

-¡Oh! –Acordándose que acababa de salir del hospital por una herida en el pecho- ¡Lo siento, Rumple! ¡No me acord…!

Pero sus labios estaban ocupados.

-Eres encantadora cuando te sientes culpable, ¿sabes?

-Venga –Dijo, divertida-. Nos esperan abajo.

Bajaron y encontraron a Henry y Baelfire picando de la comida que había preparado y a Emma tirada en el sofá viendo en la tele.

-Buefno, ¿cuandof volverefmos a casaf? –Preguntó Henry con la boca toda llena.

-Henry, la boca –Dijo Neal, disculpándose.

-Lo siento, papá.

_¿¡Qué!? ¿Había oído bien? ¿Papá?_

-Perdón, pero me he perdido. ¿Has llamado a Baelfire, o Neal, como sea, papá? –Dijo, intentando parecer lo menos sorprendida posible, fallando estrepitosamente.

-Esto… Belle, es una larga historia. Siéntate y te cuento –Dijo el Ser Oscuro, dejándole sitio en el sofá.

* * *

-A ver, a ver si me he enterado. ¿Me estáis diciendo que el hijo de Rumple es el padre de Henry, es decir, el ex de Emma?

-Si, resumiéndolo, así es –Dijo Bae.

-Entonces, Rumple es el suegro de Emma, abuelo de Henry y, además, consuegro de los Charming, ¿no?

-Emmm… Si, claro –Dijo Emma, dándose cuenta del parentesco.

- Y eso me convierte a mi en… -Concluyó Belle, dejando la frase a medias.

-Si, así es querida, mirándolo desde ese punto de vista,

-¡Oh Dios mío! –Gritaron Neal y Henry a la vez. Pero Henry fue más rápido en proseguir.

-Entonces, ¿Belle es mi abuela? ¡Yuju! –El niño de acercó a darle un abrazo a la princesa.

- Para el carro –Prosiguió Neal, después del ataque de felicidad de su hijo-. ¿Mi ''madre'' es más joven que yo?

-¡Baelfire! –Gritó Rumple- No puedes ir diciendo eso por…

-No me importa, Rumple –Dijo Belle-. Es que sólo estoy en estado de shock. Es difícil de asimilar.

-Dímelo a mí… -Se oyeron tres voces adultas diciendo la misma frase. Todos empezaron a reír.

-Y –Dijo Belle- bueno, ¿esto lo saben los Charming? –Preguntó Belle, interesada.

-Sí, yo misma se lo dije –Dijo Emma frunciendo el ceño-. Me sorprende que mi mad… Mary Marg… Snow no te lo haya contado.

-Bueno, conociendo a la princesa, esperaría que fueses tú la que se lo contase –Intervino Rumple, divertido.

-Si, conociéndola –Dijo la princesa, pensativa -. Bueno, hablando de los Charming, ¿no deberían Emma y Henry ir a verles?

-¡Si! El abuelo me prometió que cuando regresásemos me enseñaría por fin a montar –Dijo el pequeño príncipe.

-Está bien, vamos –Dijo su madre -. Neal, ¿nos acompañas?

-Esto… -Miró a Emma y después a su padre y otra vez a Emma. Volviéndose a su padre, se decidió –Estaré aquí para cenar.

Belle y Rumple sonrieron. Iban a tener otra habitación ocupada.

* * *

-¡¿Dónde diablos está ese niño?! –Exclamó de nuevo el Ser Oscuro, estresado.

Habían estado él y Bella preparando una cena especial y eran casi las 8 y el niño aún no había aparecido.

-Rumple, por Dios, ¿quieres tranquilizarte? –Dijo la princesa. Lo cierto es que el andar impaciente de su amado estaba empezando a estresarla también –Dijo para la cena y son las 8. Se habrá entretenido un poco, enseguida llegará.

-Pero…

-Siento el retraso –Dijo Neal, abriendo la puerta principal -. Henry me pidió que fuese con él a montar y no me ha dejado marchar hasta ahora.

-No pasa nada, Bae –Dijo Belle, tranquilizándole -. Además, la cena aún está en el horno.

-¡Pero cómo se te ocurre! –Gritó de repente el Ser Oscuro - ¿Sabes que hora es? Nosotros haciendo la comida y tú…

-Rumple, tranquilo –Le riñó Belle -. Ya está aquí y eso es lo que importa. Además, si hubiese venido antes habría estado una hora sentado sin hacer nada mientras que se hacía la cena.

-No importa, Belle –Intervino Neal -. A mi padre nunca le ha gustado que llegue tarde –Dijo guiñándole un ojo a su padre.

-Cierto. Y ahora vamos a comer, que esto huele que alimenta.

* * *

-¡Rumple! –Se oyó un portazo en la puerta de la tienda de antigüedades.

- ¡Aaaah! –Se oyó gritar al propietario desde su despacho -¡Qué susto, Belle!

- Lo siento –Dijo Belle entrando en el despacho.

-No importa. ¿Qué es tan importante para irrumpir en mi tienda de esa manera?

-Bueno –Empezó Belle, sentándose en la otra silla que no estaba ocupada por el propietario -, Snow se pasó hoy por la biblioteca y estuvimos charlando.

-Aha… -Dijo Rumplestiltskin, sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Y decidimos que podríamos hacer una especie de… fiesta de bienvenida.

-Aha… Un momento, ¿qué? –Dijo Rumple, impresionado- ¿Una fiesta de bienvenida? ¿Para quién?

-¿Para quién va a ser? –Al ver su cara de confusión, le respondió - ¿Quiénes has estado fuera de la ciudad los últimos días?

-Emma, Henry y yo, pero…

-¡Y Neal!

-Sí. Claro. Bae. Pero fue hace una semana, sería un poco raro, ¿no?

-¡No, claro que no! –Exclamó Belle, entusiasmada.

-Pero…

-Rumple, ¿por qué no quieres que celebremos una fiesta en tu honor?

-¿Qué? Claro que no… -Se detuvo al ver el ceño fruncido de su amada – Es que… no creo que nadie quiera venir a una fiesta dónde esté yo, querida.

-¿En serio? ¿Crees que nadie va a venir? –El Ser Oscuro asintió - ¡Por Dios, Rumple! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan pesimista? ¡Claro que van a venir!

-¿Tú crees? –Preguntó Rumple, no muy convencido.

-¡Sí! Además, crees que alguien no vendría sabiendo que podemos mandar a los Charming a por ellos.

Rumplestiltskin soltó una risita.

-Claro –Cedió el Ser Oscuro-. Y, querida, ¿cuándo será la fiesta?

-El sábado que viene, a las 18.30, en Granny. ¿Te parece bien?

-Sí, claro –Se le había ocurrido una idea perfecta para el sábado.


	4. La fiesta

El día había llegado. Belle se levantó de la cama de un salto, entusiasmada. Miró el reloj. Las 8.30. Buena hora.

-Rumple, despierta –Susurró.

Al ver que no se movía, le quitó la sábana. Pero allí no había nadie.

-¿Rumple?

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, asustada. La última vez que se había despertado así, Rumple estaba haciendo magia y luego le mintió. Salió de la casa y se dirigió al sótano. Allí tampoco había nadie.

_Que extraño… _Volvió a entrar en la casa. ¿Dónde demonios estaba este hombre? Entró en la cocina, dispuesta a hacerse el desayuno.

-Buenos días, querida.

Rumple apareció por detrás de la puerta de la cocina, con un plato de tostadas y café.

-¡Rumple! ¿Dónde estabas?

-He estado aquí desde hace una hora, ¿por?

-Te he estado buscando. ¿No sabes que día es hoy? –Preguntó entusiasmada.

-Mmmm… ¿Sábado? –Preguntó, haciéndose de rogar.

-¡Qué va, tonto! –Dijo, divertida –Hoy es el día de la fiesta.

-Ah, sí –Dijo dándose una palmada en la frente-. ¿Cómo se me ha podido olvidar?

Los dos empezaron a reírse y se sentaron a desayunar.

-Por cierto, ¿y tu hijo?

-Se fue temprano a casa de Emma, para ver a Henry.

-Ay, el amor… -Susurró Belle.

-¿Has dicho algo, querida?

-¿Mmmm? No, nada.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir?

-Ya lo sabes, Rumple. Tenemos que terminar de prepararlo todo.

-Pero yo quiero…

-Vete a casa de los Charming, ya están allí Emma, Henry y tu hijo.

-Pero…

-¡Ve!

-Está bien, está bien –Cedió Rumple-. Pero llámame pronto.

-Vale –Dijo Belle, empujándolo hacia la puerta-. Pero ahora ve –Cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Se apoyó en la puerta, suspirando. _Ese hombre._

Pasados cinco minutos, salió de la casa, dirigiéndose a Granny. La fiesta iba a ser perfecta, de eso se iba a encargar ella.

-¡Abuelo! –Gritó el pequeño príncipe cuando el hombre apareció por la puerta del apartamento.

-Hola Henry. Veo que os lo estáis pasando de miedo, chicos –Dijo, sarcásticamente, dirigiéndose hacia Emma y Neal, que estaban tirados en el sofá, mirando la tele.

-Mary Margaret y Ruby no nos han dejado ir a Granny –Dijo Neal, aburrido.

-Belle me ha dicho lo mismo –Respondió Rumplestiltskin, sentándose en el sillón-. ¿Pensáis hacer algo hasta que llamen?

-Van a echar una película en 10 minutos –Comentó Emma, con el mando en la mano-. Creo que se llama _Éragon _o algo así.

-Por mi bien.

-Ruby, ponlo un poco más arriba, que David se da con el letrero.

La chica-lobo gruñó, llevaba 15 minutos poniendo el maldito letrero, pero nunca estaba bien.

-Ahí, perfecto –Dijo Snow, por fin-. Gracias, Ruby.

-De nada –Medio gruñó la licántropa.

En ese momento entró Belle al café.

-¡Belle, llegas tarde! -Dijo la princesa, algo enfadada.

-¡No es mi culpa! Me ha costado convencer a Rumple para que fuese a tu casa –Dijo, muy alterada.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Era broma.

-Bueno, ¿qué falta para hacer?

-Ya casi nada, Belle –Dijo Red- Sólo prepara las mesas y los cubiertos. Snow y yo vamos a ayudar a Granny a preparar la cena.

-¡Qué hay en el menú al final?

-Hamburguesas. No es muy original pero…

-¡Me encanta! –Le interrumpió Belle-Y ahora, manos a la obra.

El teléfono sonó. Los cuatro se despertaron en cuanto lo oyeron. Se habían quedado durmiendo en cuanto terminó la película.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó Emma, malhumorada.

-Belle –Respondió el Ser Oscuro-. Las 18.30. Muy puntual –Comentó, descolgando-. Hola, querida.

-_Hola, Rumple. La fiesta está ya preparada. Podéis acercaros cuando queráis._

-¡Genial! Esto… -Dijo mirando a los demás, desperezándose – Creo que tardaremos unos minutos.

-_De acuerdo. Os esperamos._

-¡Vamos, es la hora! –Gritó en cuanto colgó el teléfono, arreglándose un poco el traje.

-Ya vamos –Respondieron los tres a la vez.

Cuando salían, comprobó que la caja seguía en su bolsillo.

Se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

-¿Seguro que es buena idea?

-Vamos, Gold, no te eches atrás ahora –Dijo la rubia-. Además, decepcionarías bastante a Belle si lo hicieras.

-Está bien. ¡Por Belle! –Exclamó, más para convencerse a sí mismo que a los demás.

Abrió las puertas de _Granny's_ y se encontró con la fiesta. Había una gran pancarta con un _¡Bienvenidos!_ Y una gran mesa donde estaban ya todos sentados. En cuanto se abrieron las puertas, Belle se levantó y fue corriendo a dar un abrazo a Rumple.

-Hola, amor. Os estábamos esperando. ¿Qué es el bulto de tu bolsillo? –Preguntó al notar algo duro en la chaqueta de Gold.

-El móvil, querida…

-Ah, vale. Vamos a sentarnos.

Mr. Gold dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo. Casi destapaba la sorpresa.

En cuanto se sentaron, Granny sacó las hamburguesas. Gold las miró extrañado.

-¿Hamburguesas? –Le susurró al oído, provocando un respingo en Belle.

-¿No te gustan? Pensé que no te importaría –Dijo, preocupada-. Puedo pedir que te hagan otra cosa, si quieres.

-No, me encantan –Dijo, calmándola-. Pero con la obsesión que tenías por que saliese todo perfecto, esperaba gambas rojas o algo por el estilo –Aclaró, sonriendo.

Belle le dio un pequeño codazo, sonriendo y siguió comiendo su hamburguesa. Rumplestiltskin la miró, embelesado. No podía creer lo que iba a hacer en unas horas.

Cuando todos terminaron la cena, empezó a sonar música y Grace y Henry salieron enseguida a bailar. Pronto, todos menos Granny y Marco, que empezaron a recoger la mesa, estuvieron bailando.

Belle se acercó a Gold después de bailar con Henry y le susurró:

-Mira hacia la esquina con disimulo –Gold volvió la cabeza rápidamente-. ¡Con disimulo! ¿Qué no me has escuch…? –Dejó de hablar cuando vio la boca abierta de Rumplestiltskin.

En la esquina estaban su hijo y Emma bailando, muy juntos para el gusto del Ser Oscuro, riéndose.

-C-creía que no se podían ni ver…

-Yo también –Admitió Belle-. Pero, ¿no es maravilloso?

-Sí, claro –Dijo Gold, en estado de shock.

-Bueno, ahora –Dijo Belle en su oído- me debes un baile –Se había fijado que Gold sólo había bailado un vez con Grace y por que la niña se lo había pedido con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Y-yo? Querida, yo no puedo bailar, y menos esta música tan… _moderna_ –Justo en el momento en el que terminó la frase, empezó a sonar una música mucho más lenta. _Gracias, Ruby _pensó Belle -. Argg, de acuerdo.

Belle sonrió y colocó sus manos en los hombros de él. Al ver que él no sabía que hacer, cogió sus manos y las colocó en su cintura, provocando un ligero matiz rosado en las mejillas del Ser Oscuro, dejaron caer el bastón al suelo y empezaron a bailar.

No era un baile en toda regla, ya que la cojera de Rumplestiltskin no les permitía moverse mucho, sino un ligero balanceo. Belle parecía estar en un sueño cuando apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Gold, cerrando los ojos. Él disfrutó de tal sensación aspirando el olor de su champú de rosas. No se dieron cuenta de que la música se había acabado hasta que empezaron a oír a gente hablar en voz alta. Se separaron y Belle murmuró:

-Gracias, Rumple. Ha sido mágico.

-No olvides, querida, que toda magia, conlleva un precio –Dijo, de forma suspicaz.

-¿Y cuál será ese precio? –Preguntó, siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Tú que crees? –Dijo acercándose a Belle. Ella vio sus intenciones y estampó sus labios con los suyos.

Cuando se separaron, Gold encontró el momento que estaba esperando.

-Acompáñame un momento, querida –Dijo, cogiéndola del brazo y llevándola al centro del café.

Se colocó enfrente de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-Rumple, ¿qué estás haciendo? Todo el mundo nos mira –Dijo, mirando a todos los ojos puestos en ellos.

-Algo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Sacó la caja de su bolsillo, se arrodilló y pronunció las palabras que había estado tanto tiempo ensayando.

-Belle French, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –Dijo, dejando ver el anillo que estaba escondido en la caja.

Belle se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¡Dios, Rumple! ¡Sí, sí! ¡Me casaré contigo! –Dijo, mientras Rumple deslizaba el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo.

Rumplestiltskin se incorporó, haciendo caso omiso a su pierna mala y la besó. Ella correspondió a su beso mientras todos los espectadores aplaudían. En cuanto el beso terminó, Rumple se acercó a su oído y le susurró al oído:

-Te amo. Más que a mi vida.

-Oh, Rumple. Yo también a ti.

Y volvieron a besarse


	5. La organizadora

Después de la proposición, todo el mundo se acercó hablar con la pareja.

-Belle, es increíble –Exclamó Ruby-. ¡Vas a casarte!

-Sí –La princesa no podía parar de llorar de la emoción.

Su prometido se acercó y le tendió un pañuelo. Ella lo aceptó y empezó a secarse las lágrimas. Se lo devolvió, murmuró un gracias y siguió aceptando las felicitaciones de todos.

Cuando terminaron las felicitaciones, se acercó a Gold y le susurró al oído:

-Creo que deberíamos irnos.

-Lo que quieras, querida.

Se despidieron de todos y salieron del café. Belle iba cogida del brazo de Rumplestiltskin cuando le preguntó:

-¿Desde cuándo tenías esto planeado?

El Ser Oscuro se detuvo a pensarlo.

-Lo pensé poco después de que te mudaras a mi casa. Antes del accidente tenía el anillo comprado y pensaba pedírtelo antes de irme, para que cuando volviese, tuviésemos tiempo de pensarlo. Y decidí proponértelo hoy cuando me dijiste lo de la fiesta.

-Wow… Lo tenías bastante pensado –Murmuró Belle.

-Cada día que pasaba estaba más nervioso. Lo había hecho una vez en mi vida y fue hace más de 300 años.

Belle rió y se apretó más a su prometido. Llegaron a su casa y Belle se percató.

-¿Dónde va a dormir tu hijo?

-Le he pedido antes de irnos que se quedara a dormir con Emma.

-Oh, Rumple, no hacía falta…

-Sí que la hacía, créeme… No sabes a qué hora es capaz de llegar Bae.

-De acuerdo –Soltó un bostezo-. Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir.

-Sí. Ve subiendo tú, enseguida voy.

Belle subió a la habitación y Rumplestiltskin fue a la cocina. Preparó un par de vasos de agua. Antes de subir a la habitación, se quedó pensando. Aún no se lo había dicho a Belle. Subió con los vasos a la habitación y los colocó en la mesilla.

-Belle, querida –La llamó, zarandeándola.

-¿Mmmm?

-Siento despertarte, pero se me ha olvidado comentártelo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó, preocupada.

-Nada preocupante. El lunes tenemos una cita con una organizadora de bodas.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó, animada- ¿Cuando? ¿Dónde?

-A las 11 en Granny.

-Genial –Dijo, durmiéndose-. Buenas noches, Rumple.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

_Rrrrrriiiiiinnnnnnng._

Belle se despertó para apagar el despertador. Las 9.30. ¿Qué hora era esa para despertarse un lunes sin tener que ir a trabajar? Entonces lo recordó. _¡La organizadora de bodas! _Se levantó y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Gold estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días, querida.

-Buenos días. ¿Preparado?

Se acercó a su futura esposa y le susurró al oído.

-Más que nunca.

* * *

Eran las 10.45. Gold y Belle llegaron a Granny. Allí sólo estaba la anciana. Ruby se debió quedar hasta tarde haciendo no-se-sabe-qué y seguiría durmiendo.

-Buenos días Belle, Gold. ¿Os pongo algo?

-Una botella de agua para mí y un té helado para ella, por favor.

Belle le miró con una sonrisa. Le encantaba que supiese exactamente lo que quería.

Se sentaron en una mesa y esperaron a la organizadora.

-¿Cómo se llama la chica?

-Violet Shell.

-Oh, he oído hablar de ella. Dicen que es muy buena.

-La mejor de todas. Por eso la escogí.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del local. Entró una joven con un carrito rosa. La joven llevaba un vestido azul por las rodillas, zapatos planos negros y un lazo azul recogiéndole el largo pelo rojo.

Se acercó a la mesa donde se sentaba la pareja y saludó.

-Ustedes deben ser Mr. Gold y Miss French. Soy Violet Shell, pero pueden llamarme Violet.

Había que reconocer que aquella muchacha tenía una voz increíblemente bella.

-Un placer, Violet –Saludó Belle, tendiéndole la mano-. Pero, por favor, llámame Belle.

Tendió la mano hacia la princesa y la estrechó. Se sentó enfrente de ellos y apareció Granny y le tomó nota.

-Una cola, por favor.

En ese momento, la niña del carrito empezó a llorar.

-Lo siento, es que mi novio no ha podido quedarse hoy con ella –Cogió a la niña y empezó a acunarla-. Vamos, amor, que mamá tiene que trabajar.

Rumplestiltskin se acercó para observar a la niña. Los ojos azules de la niña se clavaron en él. De repente, la niña soltó una pedorreta, llenando la cara del Ser Oscuro de saliva, y empezó a reír. Los tres adultos sonrieron.

-¿Cómo se llama? La niña, quiero decir.

-Melody.

-Se parece mucho a usted –Comentó Rumple, limpiándose la cara.

-Oh, si viesen a su padre le verían mucho más parecido con él.

-¿Estás casada? –Preguntó Belle, al ver el anillo en su dedo anular.

-Prometida. Me caso en dos meses.

-Mis felicitaciones –Dijo Gold.

-Bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar de mi boda, sino de la suya. ¿Cuándo quieren que sea?

Rumplestiltskin miró a Belle. Ella se mordió el labio.

-Siempre he querido una boda en octubre.

-Decidido –Dijo Gold- En seis meses.

-Antes de fijar la fecha quiero comentarles que seis meses es poco tiempo, por lo que saldrá más caro.

-No importa el precio.

-Perfecto. ¿El 22 le parece bien?

-El 22 es genial –murmuró Belle

-¿Cuántos invitados quieren que sean?

Rumplestiltskin volvió a mirar a Belle.

-Esto… más bien pocos.

-¿Cien?

-¡No, por Dios! No creo que lleguen ni a cincuenta.

-Una boda íntima –Murmuró, apuntándolo en un bloc.

-Bueno, ninguno de los dos tiene mucha familia –Comentó Gold.

-Bien… -Murmuró Violet, apuntando- Les he puesto un máximo de 50 personas. Si lo sobre pasan un poco no ocurre nada, ¿de acuerdo?

-Perfecto –Asintió Belle.

-Ahora… ¿tienen pensado algún vestido?

Esta vez, fue Gold el que habló

-Yo quería pasarme después por Tangled's.

Tangled's era la tienda de vestidos de novia más elegante de Storybrooke.

-¿Tangled's? Me encanta esa tienda -Exclamó Belle.

-De acuerdo. Conozco muy bien a Mandy y estará encantada de ayudarnos. Sigamos… ¿dónde piensan celebrar el banquete?

-No lo había pensado –murmuró Belle.

En ese momento, pasaba por allí la dueña del local y exclamó:

-Belle, por Dios, tenéis que celebrarlo aquí. ¡No puedes dejar a esta vieja con las ganas de celebrar un banquete en su local!

Violet rió por lo bajo. Belle y Rumplestiltskin se miraron y asintieron.

-El banquete será aquí –Decidió Belle.

-Sólo queda decidir la tarta.

Belle se puso roja. Violet y Gold la miraron.

-¿Qué ocurre, querida?

-Sé que no es muy original, pero quiero una de chocolate. Lo más grande posible.

-Una enorme de chocolate será –Decidió su prometido.

-Pues ya está todo. ¿Vamos a Tangled's?

-Sí –Dijo Gold. Dejó el dinero en el mostrador-. Invito yo.

-Oh, Mr. Gold, no es necesario –Dijo Violet-. No es necesario.

-No, insisto –Viendo como Granny cogía su dinero-. Ahora, vamos.

Salieron del local y se dirigieron a la tienda de vestidos. Se hallaba a apenas 15 minutos, fueron andando. Llegaron al establecimiento y entraron.

-¿Mandy? –Preguntó Violet.

De repente, salió de detrás del mostrador una joven de ojos verdes y un pelo rubio que le llegaba por los pies.

-¡Violet! –Gritó dándole un abrazo a la pelirroja- ¡Qué guapa estás! ¡Me encanta tu vestido! –Se fijó en el carrito y fue corriendo hacia él- ¡Melody! –Gritó, cogiendo a la niña- ¡Pero qué grande estás! –Se giró hacia su madre- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Gold y Belle se quedaron impresionados. Nunca habían visto a alguien que hablase tan rápido o tan entusiasta.

-Tengo que organizar otra boda –Dijo señalando a la pareja-. Son Belle y Mr. Gold.

La muchacha se acercó corriendo a la pareja.

-¡Es un placer! ¡Me llamo Mandy! –Miró a Belle y exclamó- ¡Pero que mujer más guapa! ¡Te van a quedar de miedo cualquiera de mis vestidos! –Se giró hacia el Ser Oscuro- ¡Pero que buena pareja hacen!

-Mandy –Interrumpió Violet-, nos gustaría comprar un vestido para Belle.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué lo prefieren, de los que tengo ya diseñados, o a medida?

-Me gustaría ver los que ya tiene, y si no me convencen, diseñaremos otro.

-¡Me encanta la forma de pensar de esta chica!

* * *

-Este es muy bonito –Murmuró Belle.

-¡Este lo hice para Ashley Boyd!

-Oh, entonces mejor que no.

-Pues ese era el último –Murmuró Gold.

-¡Genial! ¡Entonces te tengo que diseñar uno! ¡Me encanta!

Belle se quedó pensando. ¿Qué podría inventarse para el vestido? De repente se le ocurrió. Se acercó a Mandy y le susurró al oído. En la cara de la joven apareció una sonrisa. Belle se llevó el dedo a la boca. Mandy asintió.

Rumplestiltskin se las quedó mirando. ¿Qué idea había tenido Belle?

* * *

-Gracias Mandy.

-¡A vosotros! ¡Nos vemos mañana, Belle!

-Adiós, Mandy.

Violet cogió el carrito y salió. Se acercó a la pareja y dijo:

-Aún nos da tiempo a ir a encargar la tarta a Toni antes de comer.

-¿Toni? Creía que eso era un restaurante italiano –Se extrañó Rumplestiltskin.

-Sí, pero el dueño hace unas tartas exquisitas, aunque el no lo reconozca. Las hace a escondidas, pero a nosotros nos hará una de chocolate enorme.

-Gracias, Violet. Eres muy amable.

-Lo que sea por mis clientes. Ahí está el restaurante.

Violet se adelantó para llamar al dueño. Mientras tanto, Gold se acercó a Belle.

-¿Me vas a decir la idea del vestido?

-No, será tu regalo de bodas –Dijo, con cierta astucia.

En ese momento salió Violet, con un hombre alto detrás.

-Chicos, este es Toni.

-Un _piacere_, señores –Dijo Toni, con un fuerte acento italiano-. Me ha dicho la _ragazza_ que quereis una tarta de chocolate _molto _grande, ¿no?

-Así es, señor.

-Tengo _quí_ una carta llena de diferentes tipos de tartas. ¿_Cuale_ preferís?

Belle se quedó mirando. Tenían todas muy buena pinta, pero hubo una que le llamó la atención.

-¡Esta! –Exclamó, señalándola- ¡La de la rosa!

Rumplestiltskin sonrió, suspicaz. Sabía exactamente el por que su prometida había elegido un adorno tan particular.

-¡Perfecto! Será un poco _costoso…_

-El precio no es un problema.

-¿_Per quando_ la queréis?

-Tienes tiempo, Toni. Es para el 22 de octubre.

-Estupendo –Se volvió al restaurante y empezó a gritar algo a sus compañeros que no lograron entender. Volvió al lugar donde estaba la organizadora y la pareja-. Todo en orden.

-Belle –Dijo el Ser Oscuro de repente-, creo que deberíamos irnos a comer.

-¡No _mi insultare_! _Per favore,_ entrar a comer a _il mio ristorante. _Yo invito.

-Gracias, Toni. Es un placer.

* * *

-Estaba todo tremendo, Toni –Comentó Violet cuando ya se iban –Gracias.

-_Molti_ gracias a _voi._

Se marcharon paseando lentamente. Gold y Belle rogaron a Violet que fuese a tomar el té con ellos. Ella aceptó, un poco a regañadientes.

Llegaron a la casa y Gold se ofreció para preparar él el té. Mientras, Belle y Violet tratarían de darle de comer a Melody, que acababa de despertar.

-Bueno, ¿desde cuándo te dedicas a organizar bodas? –Preguntó Gold, cuando sirvió el té en la mesa, sabiendo que esa historia sería una mentira creada por la maldición.

-Desde los 19 –Respondió después de pensarlo-. Hice un curso al terminar los estudios y desde hace 6 años me dedico a ello –Hizo una pausa-. O eso se supone.

Rió su propio chiste y acunó a su hija. Terminaron rápidamente el té y empezaron a charlar sobre la boda.

-Se me ha olvidado comentároslo antes, pero debemos ir a la floristería a elegir las flores.

Belle se tensó en su asiento. La muchacha la miró extrañada. Rumple se aproximó a ella y la tranquilizó.

-Belle, querida, no tengas miedo. No dejaré que él te haga nada.

Violet seguía sin entender que pasaba.

-Pero, ¿y si me hace lo de la última vez? –Su voz temblaba.

-No lo hará si estoy allí para evitarlo –Sonrió tristemente-. Además, es hora que le digas a tu padre que te vas a casar.

-¿Tú padre es el dueño de _Game of Thorns?_-Preguntó Violet, entendiendo. Belle asintió. Por su palidez supo que no tenían buena relación- Una buena pieza.

-Ni te lo imaginas –Comentó Gold, pensativo.


	6. Las flores

-Creo que subiré a cambiarme –Murmuró Belle-. Ahora bajo.

-De acuerdo, querida.

Belle subió las escaleras, directa a la habitación. Mientras, Gold la miraba con tristeza. Violet se acercó a él.

-¿Qué problema tiene con ver a su padre? –Susurró interesada.

El Ser Oscuro la miró. Vio la cara de preocupación que tenía y decidió que podía contárselo.

-Hace unos meses, el padre de Belle quería que ella volviese y, aprovechó un día que ella había abandonado la casa para secuestrarla –Violet le miró asombrada. No podía imaginar a su padre haciendo semejante atrocidad-. Él le dijo que se debía olvidar de mí, pero ella no quiso –La sombra de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-. Así que la envió en una vagoneta hasta los límites de la ciudad.

-¡Oh! –Violet sabía claramente lo que sucedía si traspasabas la linde.

-Conseguí parar la vagoneta, pero Belle no quiso volver a ver a su padre después de lo que él había querido hacerle.

-Entiendo su enojo… -La muchacha agachó la cabeza.

-Ah, pero eso no es todo –La organizadora volvió a mirarle, interesada-. Hace unas semanas, Belle traspasó la linde.

-¿Quieres decir que no recuerda quién eres? –Sus ojos no cabían en las órbitas.

-Sí, ella recuerda todo, conseguimos romper el hechizo. El caso es, que Belle, después de todo lo que ha sufrido, no le hace gracia verlo, después de que él intentara… -Dejó la frase a medias.

-Bueno, podemos ir otro día, si lo preferís.

-No, Belle es una mujer fuerte, y ahora que has hecho la propuesta, no se echará atrás.

-De acuerdo.

En ese momento, bajó Belle. Rumplestiltskin la miró, sorprendido. Recordaba ese vestido. Ese vestido azul corto. Era el mismo vestido que se puso el día que ocurrió lo de su padre. Violet miró a Gold, sin saber el motivo de su reacción.

-Ya estoy. ¿Vamos?

-S-Sí, querida.

* * *

Rumple y Belle se pararon en la puerta de la floristería. Gold miró a su amada, esperando una respuesta. La princesa respiró hondo y entró en la tienda detrás de Violet. Rumplestiltskin las siguió, atento a la que pudiese pasar.

-Que raro… -Murmuró Violet, al entrar a la tienda y verla vacía.

-Pone el cartel de abierto, estará en el despacho –Dedujo Gold.

Al ver la rigidez de Belle, Violet cogió el carrito y se dirigió a la trastienda. Mientras, Rumplestiltskin se acercó a la oreja de Belle.

-Todo va a salir bien –La tranquilizó.

-Eso espero.

* * *

-¿Mr. French? ¿Está aquí? –Preguntó Violet, entrando al despacho.

El hombre estaba con los ojos pegados a unos papeles. Cuando despegó la mirada del papel, sonrió.

-Violet Shell, ¿qué le trae por aquí de nuevo?

-Hola, Moe. Lo de siempre. ¿Qué tal le va?

-Perfecto, excepto por el alquiler.

Violet sonrió, sólo de pensar en que al hombre que debería pagar está fuera con su hija. Moe frunció el ceño.

-¿Le parece gracioso?

-No, sólo son cosas mías.

-Bueno -Dijo levantándose de la silla-, ¿quién es la feliz pareja?

-Están fuera –Respondiendo, aguantándose la risa. Sorprendentemente, le causaba gracia tal situación.

-Está bien –Comentó cerrando los ojos y frotándose las sienes. Salió del despacho con los ojos aún cerrados -. Buenos días, ¿que des…?-Se detuvo al abrir los ojos y descubrir la pareja que le esperaba.

-Hola… papá.

* * *

-¿B-Belle? ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Se le notaba nervioso. No quería creer lo que era obvio.

Belle parecía apunto de caerse. Le temblaban las piernas y estaba pálida. De pronto, se echó a llorar. Se puso las manos en la cara, sollozando.

-Lo siento… papá… Debería… habértelo dicho… antes –Dijo, entre sollozos. Su padre se quedó plasmado.

Gold se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Le tocó el pelo y comenzó a tranquilizarla.

-Shh, Belle, querida, ya está. No es nada todo va bien –Miró a Moe un momento, enviándole una mirada asesina.

Moe se acercó a ellos y susurró:

-Belle, hija, no pasa nada.

-Debes odiarme –Dijo, antes de soltar un sollozo más fuerte.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por Dios! ¡No! Sólo estoy algo sorprendido –Belle quitó sus manos de la cara y le miró, interrogante-. Sabía que tenías algo con él, pero nunca que fuese para tanto –La princesa puso cara de volver a llorar-. Lo que quiero decir es, que me alegro por ti y que no era mi intención hacerte llorar.

Belle, después de un momento de silencio, asintió y sonrió. Moe advirtió un suspiro de Gold por detrás.

-Bueno –Interrumpió Violet. Todos se giraron para mirarla-, ¿no habíamos venido a encargar unas flores?

Los tres asintieron. Moe les condujo al despacho donde anotaba los pedidos.

-Bien, un ramo para bodas –Murmuró anotándolo en un bloc-. ¿Qué flores queréis?

-Rosas –Respondieron Rumplestiltskin y Belle a la vez. Se miraron y sonrieron.

-Rosas –Murmuró el florista, sin dejar de apuntar-. ¿Para cuando tienen que estar, más o menos?

-La boda será el 22 de octubre.

-Me da tiempo de sobra a encargarlas y que me las traigan. Bien, pues eo es todo –Finalizó, levantándose del asiento.

-¿Cuánto le debo? –Preguntó Gold, sacando la cartera.

-Nada, hombre –Respondió Moe-. Eres mi futuro yerno.

Ambos arrugaron la nariz al oír esa palabra. Belle sonrió. Por lo menos no se peleaban.

-Bueno –Dijo guardándose la billetera en el bolsillo-, al menos déjeme perdonarle su alquiler de este mes –Comentó mirando las facturas que había en su mesa.

-Mmmm… De acuerdo –Aceptó Moe. Se giró hacia su hija con una sonrisa-. Belle, cariño, ¿quién te llevará hasta el altar en tu boda?

Belle se puso roja. Violet se rió y Rumple sonrió.

-Papá, ¿serías tan amable de acompañarme hasta el altar en mi boda? –Preguntó, sonriendo. Su padre asintió y la abrazó.

Cuando se separaron, Belle vio de reojo como Gold miraba su reloj. Significaba que no quería estar allí mucho más tiempo.

-Papá, tenemos que irnos –Vio la cara de tristeza de su padre y agregó-. Pero nos veremos pronto.

-Adiós, cariño.

* * *

-Ha estado mejor de lo que esperaba –Comentó Rumplestiltskin.

Habían llegado a su casa después de despedirse de Violet.

-Sí –Dijo Belle, ausente. De repente, ella le miró-. Rumple, siento el numerito de antes. No era mi intención, es que me puse muy nerviosa y…

Gold la interrumpió dándole un beso. Belle, sorprendida, respondió a ese gesto con pasión. Cuando terminaron, el Ser Oscuro la miró muy serio a los ojos.

-Belle, no tienes que arrepentirte de nada. Ha estado bien y estabas muy nerviosa. Lo entiendo y seguro que tu padre también.

La princesa le miró también a los ojos, viendo como la seriedad daba paso a la ternura. Una sonrisa inundó su cara, provocando otra en la de ella.

-Es tarde. ¿Qué quieres de cena?

-No tengo hambre –Respondió Belle.

-¿Segura? –Belle asintió.

-Me voy a la cama, que mañana he quedado con Mandy.

-¡Ah! Es verdad. Y supongo que no me dirás la idea del vestido.

La princesa sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Buenas noches, querido.

* * *

Belle se dirigió a Tangled's. Estaba entusiasmada. Sabía que su idea para el vestido le encantaría a Rumple.

-¡Hola, Mandy!

La muchacha salió como un remolino de su despacho.

-¡Belle! ¡Qué pronto has llegado! ¡¿Qué tal estás?!

La princesa sonrió.

-Genial. ¿Empezamos con el vestido?

-¡Sí! ¡Me encantó tu idea! ¡Acompáñame!

Mandy la condujo hasta su despacho. Estaba lleno de telas e hilos por todas partes.

-Bien. Explícame con detalle como quieres que sea el vestido.

* * *

-¿Qué te parece? –Preguntó Mandy cuando terminó, tendiéndole el cuaderno de dibujo. Belle se impresionó.

-Mandy, ¡es perfecto!

Mandy rió. Desapareció en el almacén y movió con un gran trozo de seda blanca.

-Me había parecido que esta tela era perfecta –Señaló Mandy-. Mira, tócala.

Belle palpó la tela con cariño.

-¿Te digo un secreto? –Los ojos de la diseñadora se iluminaron- Va a ser el mejor vestido del mundo.

Ambas empezaron a reírse.


	7. El helado

_3 meses después…_

Belle estaba entusiasmada. Aunque aún quedasen 3 meses para la boda, no podía dejar de sonreír. Su rutina era simple, por la mañana trabajaba en la biblioteca de Storybrooke y las tardes las pasaba en casa, en la tienda de Gold o visitando a Mandy.

-Mandy, está quedando realmente precioso –Comentó Belle, en su tercera prueba del vestido.

-Y eso que no está acabado –La diseñadora rió entre dientes-. Esto, Belle, llevo tiempo queriendo preguntarte una cosa –La princesa la miró, expectante. Mandy nunca solía hablar en susurros al menos que tuviese algo de vergüenza -. ¿Quién te va a peinar?

-¡Oh! No lo había pensado –Se dio cuenta de la intención de Mandy y sonrió suspicaz-. ¿Sabrías de algún peluquero? –La diseñadora asintió y se señaló a si misma- De acuerdo, serás mi peluquera el día de mi boda.

Los ojos de Mandy se iluminaron y saltó de su asiento.

-¡Gracias, Belle, gracias! No sabes la ilusión que me hace.

La bibliotecaria se echó a reír. A veces, la muchacha parecía una niña pequeña.

-Mandy, ¿podrías apretarme un poco más de aquí? Es que lo noto algo suelto.

-¡Claro!

Cogió unos alfileres e hilo y comenzó a apretar la zona que Belle había señalado. Era increíble que una chica tan activa como ella se viese tan concentrada en su trabajo. Lo hacía con más precisión de lo que Belle lograría jamás, y eso que era muy tranquila.

-Mmmm, Mandy. Creía que eras diseñadora. ¿Cómo es que también eres peluquera?

-Bueno, la tienda es un negocio familiar, así que me hago cargo de ella. No es que no me guste diseñar, que me encanta, sino que prefiero peinar. Es mi pasión. Ya está. ¿Mejor?

-Sí, perfecto.

-Pues eso era todo. Te llamaré para la siguiente prueba.

Se dieron dos besos y Belle se despidió. Cuando salió de la tienda, se topó con el que menos esperaba.

-¡Rumple! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues… Esto… El caso es que… Resulta… -Se le notaba nervioso. En ese momento, salió Mandy de la trastienda.

-¡Mr. Gold! ¡Llega usted pronto!

-Y-yo pasaba por aquí y-y…

Belle les miró, desconcertada. _¿Qué hacía allí Rumplestiltskin?_ La diseñadora miró a Belle y comprendió.

-¿No se lo ha contado? –Preguntó, mirando a Gold.

-¿Contarme qué? –El Ser Oscuro lanzó una mirada asesina a Mandy.

-Argg, está bien. Iba ser una sorpresa. Mandy también me está haciendo el traje para la boda.

-¿¡En serio!? –Belle se alegró como nunca. Abrazó a Gold y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¡Es fantástico!

Él se sorprendió por el comportamiento de la bibliotecaria. Respondió a su abrazo aún sorprendido. Mandy les miró, sonriendo.

-Mr. Gold, ya puede entrar.

-¿Puedo verlo?

Gold ladeó la cabeza.

-No, será tu regalo de bodas –Dijo, repitiendo la frase que dijo ella tiempo atrás. Belle sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió. Gold se la quedó mirando.

-Tiene suerte de tener una novia como ella.

-Ni se lo imagina –Murmuró Rumplestiltskin.

* * *

El Ser Oscuro salió de la tienda de vestidos con seriedad. Intentaba no mostrar a los demás habitantes de la ciudad su entusiasmo. De repente, se oyó un grito a lo lejos.

-¡Abuelooooooo!

Se giró, para ver que endemoniado niño gritaba así en público. Sonrió al ver que era su nieto Henry con Grace, la hija del sombrerero.

-Hola Henry. Hola Grace.

-Hola, Mr. Gold –Sonrió la muchacha.

-Abuelo, vamos a comprar un helado. ¿Vienes?

Rumplestiltskin se quedó pensando. ¡Al diablo! De la tienda se ocuparía más tarde. No siempre su nieto quería tomarse un helado con él.

-Claro, Henry.

-¿Va a venir Belle? –Gold se volvió bruscamente hacia Grace. Ésta se sonrojó.

-Si quieres, puedo llamarla.

-N-no hace falta.

Rumplestiltskin vio en los ojos de aquella muchacha que quería ver a Belle, aunque dijese lo contrario, así que sacó el móvil, marcó el número de Belle y llamó.

-_Hola, Rumple._

-Hola, querida. Me he encontrado con Henry y Grace y nos vamos a tomar un helado. ¿Quieres venir?

-_Me encantaría. Estoy en la tienda. Voy a casa a por una cosa y voy. Hasta luego, amor._

-Hasta luego, querida –Colgó y se giró hacia los niños-. Vamos.

* * *

-Uno de chocolate, uno de vainilla y mmmm… -Pidió Gold al amable camarero de la heladería – Yo quiero uno de _stracciatella, _por favor.

-Los tendrán en un momento.

-¿No deberíamos esperar a Belle? –Preguntó Henry, mirando la puerta. Rumplestiltskin soltó una carcajada. Los niños le miraron extrañados.

-Belle es rápida leyendo libros, pero solo en eso. Es mejor ir pidiendo ya. Si cuando venga Belle os los habéis terminado y tenéis más hambre, os compraré más.

-Gracias, Mr. Gold.

En ese momento, apareció Belle por la puerta de la heladería. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó entre Grace y el Ser Oscuro. Se aproximó a su prometido y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Siento haber tardado. Me he encontrado con Ruby y ya sabes…

Los niños sonrieron. Gold tenía razón, Belle no era lo que se dice rápida, pero había llegado antes de lo que esperaban.

-Aquí tienen sus helados –Dijo el camarero-. Uno de chocolate…

-¡Para mí! –Exclamó Henry, cogiéndolo de las manos del camarero.

-… Otro de vainilla –Se lo dio a Grace con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que la niña se sonrojara-. Y este de _stracciatella _para Mr. Gold –Terminó, poniendo el cucurucho delante de Rumple-. ¿Quiere la señorita tomar uno?

-¿Eh? Sí, por favor. Uno de galleta.

-Marchando.

Los niños estaban comiendo ya sus helados y riendo. Entonces, a Rumplestiltskin se le ocurrió una idea.

-Belle, ¿has pensado quienes llevarán el ramo y los anillos en la boda?

Su comentario tuvo la reacción que esperaba, tanto Grace como Henry levantaron las cabezas de sus helados.

-Por favor, abuelo. ¡No puedes hacernos esto! ¡Porfa, porfa, porfa!

-¿Por favor qué? –Preguntó Rumple, con una sonrisa divertida. Estaba disfrutando con eso.

-¡Déjanos ser quienes lleven el ramo y los anillos! –Exclamaron los dos niños.

La pareja soltó una risita.

-Claro, Henry. No hay nadie mejor que vosotros.

-Gracias, Belle –Los dos niños gritaron a coro, dando un abrazo a la princesa. Se volvieron a sentar y en ese momento apareció el camarero.

-Señorita, aquí tiene.

-Gracias.

Empezó a comerse el helado y se giró para mirar a su futuro esposo, cuando lo vio y estalló a reír. Los niños y Gold se la quedaron mirando. Belle señaló al Ser Oscuro. Los niños vieron a lo que Belle se refería y empezaron a reírse también. Gold seguía sin saber que ocurría. Belle le pasó el servilletero, donde se vio reflejado. Llevaba debajo de la nariz una gran mancha de _stracciatella_ haciéndole parecer un personaje cómico con bigote. Empezó a reírse también mientras se limpiaba. Belle se enjuagó las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos intentando calmarse.

Cuando al fin dejaron de reírse, Rumplestiltskin se levantó y se dirigió al mostrador para pagar. Los demás le siguieron, aún rojos de la risa. Henry se acercó a su abuelo y le dio un abrazo.

-Gracias, abuelo. Ha sido una gran tarde.

Mr. Gold le miró con ternura. No podía pensar como hace apenas unos meses podía querer matarlo.

-De nada, Henry.

En ese momento, pasó por la puerta de la heladería Jefferson.

-¡Papá! –Grace corrió hacia el sombrerero y le dio un abrazo.

-Hola, cariño –Miró al Ser Oscuro-. ¿No ibas a pasar la tarde en casa de Henry?

-Sí, pero hemos salido a tomar un helado y nos hemos encontrado con Mr. Gold.

-Hola, Jefferson –Saludó el interpelado, sonriendo a su viejo amigo.

-Hola Rumple –Se giró hacia la prometida de éste-. Hola Belle.

-¿Qué hay, Jefferson?

-Estoy bien, gracias. Si no os importa, voy a llevarme a la renacuajo esta –Su hija frunció el ceño. El sombrerero puso una cara divertida- que ya es algo tarde.

-Claro. Adiós Grace –Se despidió Belle.

-Adiós –Corearon abuelo y nieto.

Estaban a punto de salir por la puerta cuando Grace se volvió, se acercó a Henry y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Salió corriendo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El más joven se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

-¡No me voy a volver a lavar esta mejilla! ¡Jamás!

La princesa se acercó a él, sonriendo.

-Es hora de que nos vayamos también. Vamos a llevarte a casa.

Henry se dejó llevar. Gold suspiró.

-El pequeño príncipe ha encontrado el amor.


	8. Encontrada

_3 meses después, la semana antes de la boda…_

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Para, Rumple, para! –Belle no dejaba de reír.

Lo que había empezado como un simple masaje de pies después de un largo día, había acabado con una guerra de cosquillas, en la que Rumplestiltskin iba ganando por mucho.

-No hasta que admitas que he ganado –Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas en los pies.

-¡Jajajajaja! Vale, ¡has ganado!

Mr. Gold dejó de ''torturar'' a su prometida y le dio un beso.

-Me tengo que ir –Admitió Gold-. Me espera Mandy.

-Yo también tengo que irme. Mi padre ya tiene las rosas preparadas y Violet me va acompañar para recogerlas y llevarlas a la iglesia –Dijo Belle con una sonrisa. Se levantó del sofá y se marchó a prepararse.

Rumple se quedó mirándola. Lo que haría por esa mujer.

* * *

-¡Ya estoy! –Exclamó Belle mientras bajaba las escaleras. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su prometido y se dirigió hacia la puerta- Adiós –Se despidió, dando un portazo.

Rumplestiltskin entró a la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café. En media hora había quedado con Mandy para la última prueba del traje. Cada vez que entraba en el pequeño establecimiento estaba tentado a echar un vistazo al vestido de Belle, pero sabía que ella tenía mucha ilusión, así que se contenía.

El sonido de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se acercó y abrió la puerta.

-Hola papá, me he dejado las llaves… ¡Pero por Dios, tápate un poco! –Exclamó Neal, tapándose los ojos

Con el rollo de las cosquillas se le había olvidado ponerse la camisa. Se puso algo rojo, murmuró una disculpa y subió a ponerse algo de ropa. Cuando bajó, encontró a su hijo tomándose su café.

-Eso es mío –Dijo, señalando la taza rosa de la que estaba bebiendo. Su hijo enarcó una ceja.

-¿El Ser Oscuro no quiere que toquen su café?

Se quedaron mirando un rato hasta que Mr. Gold sonrió, entonces ambos empezaron a reír.

Minutos después, cuando las risas se calmaron, Neal preguntó.

-¿Qué tal los preparativos de la boda?

-Todo va perfecto –Respondió el Ser Oscuro con una sonrisa-. En un rato me voy a ver a Mandy para que hagamos la última prueba del traje, y Belle irá mañana.

-Genial, ¿a qué hora has quedado?

-A las 3.30, ¿por?

-Son las 3.29 –Dijo su hijo señalando el reloj-. Llegas tarde.

-¡Mierda! Lo siento, Bae, me tengo que ir –Se dirigió a la puerta y cogió su chaqueta-. ¡Adiós!

Baelfire se quedó mirando. Ese hombre de verdad había cambiado. Belle hacía maravillas con él.

* * *

-Mandy, siento llegar tarde, es que… -Mr. Gold no terminó la frase. Se dejó caer en una silla, exhausto. La tienda de vestidos no estaba muy lejos de su casa, pero tampoco extremadamente cerca. Y correr con un bastón en la mano es bastante difícil.

-No pasa nada. Además, solo llega 5 minutos tarde –Le tranquilizó Mandy con una sonrisa. Desapareció en la trastienda y sacó el traje. _Su_ traje. Estaba distinto que la última vez que lo vio. Lo tocó, impresionado.

-Es increíble, Mandy. Está perfecto –La diseñadora se rió por lo bajo, sacándolo de la funda-. Gracias.

-Démelas después de la boda. Vamos, pruébeselo.

Se quitó la chaqueta, el chaleco la camisa y se probó la parte superior del traje.

-Le queda bien –Murmuró Mandy -. Ahora la parte de abajo.

Gold se ruborizó. A pesar de haberse probado varias veces el traje delante de ella, y sabiendo que es una profesional, se sentía raro al quitarse la parte de debajo de la ropa delante de otra mujer que no fuese su prometida. Pero siempre accedía.

-¡Le queda genial, Mr. Gold! –Exclamó Mandy. Rumplestiltskin rió para sí mismo. Era extraño que estuviese ella tanto tiempo sin gritar- Pues esto es todo. Ya puede irse. ¡Ah! Y recuerda a Belle que mañana tiene que venir.

-Claro. Adiós, Mandy.

El Ser Oscuro salió del establecimiento sin ganas de volver a su fría casa sin Belle, así que decidió ir a la iglesia para ver como iban las flores.

-¿Belle? ¿Violet? ¿Estáis aquí?

-¡Rumple! –Exclamó Belle, apareciendo desde detrás de una columna- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya he terminado la prueba y he pensado en pasarme para ver como ibais –Hizo un gesto de saludo a Violet con el carrito al ver que se aproximaban.

-Pues ya ves, casi hemos acabado. ¿Sabes algo de Regina? –Preguntó con tristeza.

-No, pero trataré de encontrarla esta tarde. Necesitamos a alguien que oficie nuestra boda –Respondió guiñándole el ojo.

-Mr. Gold, siento decirle esto –Comentó Violet-, pero Moe me ha pedido que le diga que debe ir pagando ya las rosas.

-Claro, me pasaré mañana por su tienda.

-Gracias, se lo diré.

* * *

-Hola, querida.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Te has escondido muy bien, pero sabes que al final siempre acabo encontrándote. Además, necesito pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué querría el Ser Oscuro procedente de su aprendiz? –Preguntó Regina, con cara de molestia.

-Más bien, necesito un favor de la alcaldesa Mills –Regina enarcó una ceja y bebió un poco de agua-. Quiero que oficies mi boda con Belle.

La alcaldesa se atragantó con el agua. Tosió varias veces y Rumple esbozó una sonrisa.

-Rumple, eso de hacerse ilusiones de que alguien va a recuperar la memoria sin que haya la mínima posibilidad no está bien.

-No es eso lo que yo…

-¿Me estás diciendo que vas a obligar a esa pobre muchacha a casarse contigo a la fuerza?

-No, Regina, querida. El caso es que Belle ha recuperado la memoria –Dijo, haciendo que su sonrisa se agrandara.

-¡¿Qué!? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

-Cálmate, encanto. Yo te explico.

* * *

-Así que fue hace 6 meses, ¿y nadie me dijo nada?

-No estabas muy localizable, que digamos.

-Pero… Argg, está bien. Oficiaré tu boda. ¿Cuándo es?

-El sábado que viene.

-Está bien. Un momento, ¿qué? ¡No puedo prepararlo en tan poco tiempo!

-Regina, solo me interesa que digas ''Rumplestiltskin, ¿aceptas a Belle French como legítima esposa?'' y viceversa. Lo demás no me interesa.

-Ja-ja-ja, que gracioso. Vale, pero me debes una.

-No me esperaba menos.

* * *

-Hola, Belle.

-Hola, Rumple –Dijo Belle saliendo a darle un beso-. ¿Qué tal? ¿La encontraste?

Rumplestiltskin sonrió y asintió. Belle se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¡Eres el mejor! Un momento, ¿accedió?

-Claro que sí.

Belle estaba que no cabía en si misma. Saltaba de alegría por toda la casa y de vez en cuando abrazaba a su prometido. Nunca se había llevado bien con Regina, pero era demasiado buena para sentir rencor por ella y le encantaba que ella pudiese oficiar su boda.

-Querida, por favor, cálmate. No te vayas a romper algo y tengas que ir al altar en silla de ruedas.

-Estás muy gracioso tú, ¿sabes? –Dijo con ironía.

-Tal vez, pero siempre tengo razón.

-Que sí, que sí. Vamos a dormir que es tarde.

-Sí, tengo que estar fabuloso para la boda.

-Anda, presumido, sube a cambiarte –Dijo Belle riéndose.

* * *

_Rrrrrriiiiiinnnnnnng_

Gold apagóel despertador. Salió de la cama, se puso la parte de arriba del pijama y bajó al piso de abajo a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando su café estuvo listo, apareció Belle por la puerta de la cocina.

-Buenos días, amor. Huele que alimenta –Comentó dándole un abrazo por detrás.

-Belle, es pronto, vuelve a la cama.

-Sólo si vuelves conmigo –Dijo seductoramente.

-Voy a ir a pagar a tu padre.

-De eso quería yo hablarte. ¿No se suponía que no le debías pagar?

-Sí, pero más tarde acordamos que yo pagaría el transporte que hicieron las rosas.

-Ah, bien.

-Ahora vuelve a la cama.

-Pero no tengo sueño –Dijo haciendo un puchero. Rumplestiltskin reprimió una carcajada. Le dio un beso en la frente y la envió a la cama


	9. Impaciencia

**¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! 3 meses para publicar un capítulo. ¡Y encima me ha salido corto! Tengo que decir en mi defensa, que se me ha juntado los exámenes, las vacaciones y la falta de inspiración. Pero tampoco es excusa. Tendréis el siguiente capítulo cuanto antes, os lo prometo. ¡Lo siento!**

**Además, me he dado cuenta revisando los anteriores capítulos, que puse ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! En la fiesta, cuando debía poner ¡Bienvenidos! Ya está rectificado. Por favor, no me matéis :((**

_Una semana después. El día antes de la boda…_

Todo estaba preparado. El vestido estaba listo desde hace tiempo. Las rosas estaban ya en la iglesia. Los invitados habían confirmado todos que vendrían. Solo faltaba una cosa. Que llegara el día.

-No me lo puedo creer. ¡Mañana estaremos casados!

-Lo sé, querida. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

-Me apetece ir al cine.

-¿Ponen algo interesante?

-Creo que no -Gold soltó una carcajada.

-Entonces, ¿para qué ir? –Belle se mordió el labio. Era uno de esos momentos estúpidos en los que quería hacer algo sin motivo alguno.

-Mmmm… ¿Por qué se está fresquito?

Rumple la miró serio. Ella le miró seria. De súbdito, ambos empezaron a reírse.

_Ding dong._

-Ves tú a abrir, que yo aún voy en pijama –Comentó Gold, mientras subía las escaleras.

La princesa se acercó a abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola, Belle! –Henry entró corriendo a la casa. Belle se quedó mirando al niño extrañada.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Henry?

-Su madre y su abuela tienen peluquería y David trabaja, así que me quedo yo con él hoy.

La bibliotecaria se giró para ver al padre del muchacho en la puerta.

-Hola, Baelfire.

-Belle, ya te lo dije, llámame Bae o Neal. Baelfire queda muy formal.

-Ya lo sé, pero soy una princesa. Me enseñaron para ser formal –Ambos rieron-. Así que ¿peluquería? –Neal asintió.

-Creo que se están preparando para tu boda.

La cara de Belle se iluminó. Habían pasado 6 meses desde la proposición y aún no se creía que fuese a casarse.

-¡Bae!

La princesa y el hombre se giraron. Mr. Gold bajaba las escaleras colocándose la camisa por dentro del pantalón, algo difícil teniendo en cuenta el bastón.

-¡Abuelo! –Gold giró la cabeza, sorprendido.

El niño salió como un torbellino de la cocina a darle un abrazo a su abuelo.

-Hola, Henry –Se volvió hacia su hijo-. No es que me incomode, pero ¿Qué hacéis aquí, Bae?

-Venía a ver a los novios antes de la boda.

-¿No duermes hoy aquí? –Belle preguntó.

-No, pasaré la noche en casa de los Charming. Sé que la noche anterior es casi tan especial como la posterior –Añadió cuando vio un amago de Belle para protestar.

La pareja se ruborizó. Sabía lo que quería decir _especial_.

-Bueno, si eso es todo, creo que nos vamos yendo. Tendréis cosas que preparar. ¡Vamos Henry! Adiós, Belle. Adiós, papá.

-Eso. ¡Adiós, Belle! ¡Adiós, abuelo!

Ambos rieron y murmuraron una despedida mientras que Gold cerraba la puerta.

-Querida, ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta tarde al final?

-Creo que lo mejor es por ahora quedarnos aquí.

-¿Y para eso me haces cambiarme? –Preguntó Rumple, pretendiendo parecer ofendido

-He hecho bien. Son las 5 de la tarde y seguías hasta hace 10 minutos en pijama.

El Ser Oscuro soltó una carcajada y se dirigió con su prometida al salón.

-Así que, ¿vamos a pasar aquí nuestra luna de miel?

-Sí, lo siento. He tratado de preparar más poción, pero es imposible. Lo siento de veras –Dijo él, con tristeza.

-No me importa. Va a ser la mejor luna de miel del mundo –Confirmó, dándole un ligero beso al que pronto sería su marido.

-Una cosa quería yo decirte –Comentó Gold-. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que el traje sería tu regalo de bodas? –Belle asintió- Pues no es el único.

La cara de su prometida se iluminó de la emoción.

-¿En serio? ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Gracias, Rumple! Y… ¿Qué es?

-¿Está impaciente, mi señora? –Dijo mientras se agachaba y sacaba una caja de madera del cajón de la mesa.

Belle lo miraba expectante. Mientras abría la caja, él miraba de reojo a ella, viendo su impaciencia y sonriendo. De repente, sacó un frasco con un líquido azulado brillante.

-¿Q-que es esa p-poción? –Preguntó, miedosa.

-Tranquila, querida. No es nada malo –Rumplestiltskin la tranquilizó. No había caído en el temor que podía tener Belle con la magia-. Esta poción podrá, por 48 horas, hacerme no cojear.

La princesa asimiló sus palabras. Cuando las entendió, vio en sus ojos la emoción que sentía.

-¡Dios mío, Rumple! ¡Es fantástico! ¡Gracias! –Exclamó, abalanzándose sobre él y colmándole de besos- ¡Te quiero muchísimo!

Rumplestiltskin abrazaba y dejaba que le besara con una sonrisa en la cara. Le encantaba hacerla feliz de esa manera.

-Así que… ¿solo me quieres por mis regalos?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Es solo que… -Intentó disculparse Belle. Él la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

- Eres encantadora cuando te sientes culpable, ¿sabes?

-Sí, me lo dices continuamente –Ambos rieron.

-Es ya tarde –Comentó Rumple, mirando el reloj-. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, no vaya a ser que mañana no despertemos –Bromeó, guiñándole un ojo.

-Nunca me cansaré de decírtelo. Te quiero.

-Yo a ti más.


End file.
